<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nct Requests by nctfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189927">Nct Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctfic/pseuds/nctfic'>nctfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Angst Smut, BoyxBoy, Gay, Kink, M/M, Sex, Smut, WayV - Freeform, hardcore smut, nct - Freeform, softsmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctfic/pseuds/nctfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request book</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nct Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, </p><p>So if you guys have read my Yangyang x Ten x Lucas, and you would like more, I will gladly write whatever ship you would like. </p><p>It can be more than two members in the ship. <br/><br/></p><p>I just need this info: </p><p>1. Who the members are (member x member)</p><p>2. Who the top/bottom is</p><p>3. plot (if you have a certain plot you want to be written) </p><p>Fill that out.</p><p>Also, I have a Yuta x Taeyong x Mark fic coming out in a bit, so wait for that please :D</p><p>and if you aren’t comfortable commenting, leave ur request here </p><p>So curious cat isn’t working, so leave your requests here instead <a href="https://tellonym.me/nctfic">https://tellonym.me/nctfic</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>